Epilogue: Harry Potter 7
by DracoMalfoysgf12
Summary: This is my first story, and I'm not so good with summary's, but this is after the final battle in the seventh book, and I am starting the story with the Golden Trio's children. It will be their whole time at Hogwarts!


**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** OWN HARRY POTTER, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE ONES THAT I HAVE MADE UP.**

_Readers,_

_This is my first fan fiction, so please tell me if you approve or not, I need to know. Thank you! Love you all!_

_~Jill~_

"_He'll be all right," murmured Ginny._

_As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead._

"_I know he will."_

_The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well._

**~Meanwhile on the train~**

Albus Severus Potter was waving bye to his parents and Aunt and Uncle as the train started to move down the tracks, and he was smiling brightly, but in his stomach he had a weird feeling of getting into Slytherin. After his father's words, he could care less about getting into any house. Once they were all out of site, he took his owl, Onyx, a black owl, and made his way down the train hall trying to find an empty compartment for him to stay in until they got to Hogwarts.

"Oof!"

Albus fell onto the floor and looked up at the person that had pushed him. It was another boy, from what he recalled Uncle Ron saying, 'Scorpius Malfoy.' He was a little imitation of his father. The creamy tan skin, cold icy gray eyes, and slicked back blond hair.

"Hey Potter. Plan on getting in Gryffindor?" He asked, the Malfoy smirk plastered onto his face.

"Yeah, maybe I do! What's it to you, Malfoy?" Standing up, he sent a glare in Malfoy's direction, becoming braver then he thought he would be.

He looked glum. "Nothing. Just hope you're not in Slytherin, filthy half-blood." And with that, Malfoy Junior walked away to his buddies, and Albus opened a random compartment and sat down, slamming the door in a huff.

"Whoa! Hey Al!" James said with a grin. Albus looked up and sighed. _Just great, now I'm stuck with my brother and…who is that_? He thought to himself.

"Hi, James. Who's that?" It was a girl, but he didn't want to know if something was happening with her and his brother, that just made him shudder with disgust.

"Oh! I forgot, this is Jill Hernon. Jill, this is my little brother Albus."

**~Jill's POV~**

"Oh! I forgot, this is Jill Hernon. Jill, this is my little brother Albus."

I looked up and gave him a small smile, my face tear streaked. I had just met James, and he was…sort of nice. I had been crying because my Grandmother had just passed away, and I missed her terribly. "Hi Albus."

His smile faded, from what I could see. He had unruly raven hair, and bright emerald green eyes. On these eyes, were glasses and this made me smile even more. From what I found out so far, their father was Harry Potter, and Albus was a replica of his father. "Hi Jill. Are you new here too?"

"Yes I am, I hope I get Gryffindor though." James raised his brows several times at his brother, and that made me suddenly uncomfortable, but I ignored it.

"Really? So do I!" Albus sort of yelled. I saw him blush and I smiled softly at him.

"Ugh…I'm leaving. Gunna go see what Teddy's doing! Probably still snogging Victorie!" James chuckled and ran out.

I smiled at Albus again and asked, "What year is James in?"

"Second. He's really annoying though. Once you get to know him that is."

After Albus finished his sentence, another boy walked in and sat down in a huff, his blonde hair messy. _Wow, he is really cute,_ I thought to myself, and then felt the heat rushing to my face.

"Um…hi?" Albus asked the boy. The boy's attention was on us and he smiled. "Oh, hi. I'm Andrew Longbottom." Albus' emerald eyes grinned brightly.

"Really? Are your parents Neville and Luna?" He asked with a large smile on his face.

"Yeah, they are. Do you know them?"

"No, but my parents were really good friends with them."

"Oh, alright." Andrew turned to me and smiled softly. "I'm Andrew Longbottom. And you are?"

I smiled and said, "Jill Hernon."

He nodded his head and said, "I hope I'm in Gryffindor. My mom was in Ravenclaw. But I like Gryffindor better."

"So do we!" Albus and I yelled in unison. I blushed while he smirked. _He looks way to much like his father_, I thought. And then, we just began talking about ourselves to each other.

**~At Hogwarts~**

All of us walked into the Great Hall, Andrew and Albus on both sides of me, walking up to the front of the room. We all were awed at the ceiling, and all the students watching us. Albus saw James and scowled, while I waved to him with a grin. The teacher that was taking us to the front was Professor McGonagall, also the Headmistress.

We stopped abruptly and I smiled at Albus and Andrew. Standing on my tippy toes, I saw a stool, and a hat, that had…eyes? I nudged Andrew and pointed up at the hat and he chuckled softly. Sticking my tongue out at him, I heard the Headmistress begin to call names.

A lot of people had gone already, and there were some left, but not many.

"Jill Hernon!"

I gulped and made my way through the large mob of people and sat down on the stool.

"Hm…you would be wonderful in Ravenclaw, smart mind, but you also have quite a lot of bravery in you, which means Gryffindor. Well….I should say… _GRYFFINDOR_!"

My smile was bright as I stepped off the stool and went over to join James. Once I sat, Andrew was called.

"Andrew Longbottom!"

I turned and gave him a nod and reassuring smile, which helped him as he went up there, his head held high.

"_GRYFFINDOR_!"

Moving over, I gulped. Looking around for Albus, I noticed he was looking straight at me, and I blushed. For what reason? I have no clue, but he had this look in his eyes that I could not explain.

"Albus Potter!"

I gulped again and washed him slowly walk up to the podium, and sit down weary of everything around him. Smiling, he gave a small smile back and he began breathing.

**~Albus' POV~**

I was watching Jill the whole time after she had gotten placed into Gryffindor. I don't think she noticed until for awhile, but all I was thinking was that she was really beautiful. But, I can't think that right now. Once she looked back at me, I looked away, blushing.

"Albus Potter!"

My attention was turned to Professor McGonagall, and I walked up slowly and sat down, feeling the hat settle down onto my unruly hair and I gulped and smiled back at Jill.

"Why, another Potter. Let's see…you look much like your father, while your brother looks like your mother." I said in my head, Please, not Slytherin, not Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin, Hm? You are too much like your father. But, alright. _GRYFFINDOR_!"

Albus' eyes widened and he jumped down from the stool with happiness and he went over to the Gryffindor table and eyed the teachers carefully. His eyes widened and he said to James, "James is that Draco Malfoy? What does he teach?"

James smiled at Albus and said, "Oh, he teaches Potions. Quite good at it too."

"Oh. Okay then I guess." Then, the feast began.

_Please rate and comment! Thank you guys!_

_Love,_

_Jill 3_


End file.
